Some private organizations offer telephone-based assistance services. For example, a client of such a service may call a private response center to obtain navigation assistance, concierge services, health advice, or the like. In some cases, a customer service representative at the private response center may speak with the client and recognize that the client has an emergency, and may connect the client with the proper authorities such as a “9-1-1” public safety answering point or an equivalent.
Some calls to an assistance service may be unintentional on the part of the caller, and in some cases, the caller may not even realize that a call has been made. Because of the important nature of the assistance provided by the service, it is important that each call received by the service be thoroughly followed up, to ensure that a caller who is in need of urgent assistance receives it. However, the cost of following up on unintentional calls may be significant.
Public emergency services may experience similar issues.